This Alstroemeria cultivar originated as a sport of a hybrid, from the parent variety `Stablaco` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,930) and was produced in my nursery at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The plant, hereinafter described, was selected from a planting of the parent variety maintained at my nursery for breeding purposes. `Stablaco` is known in commerce under the synonym `Mona Lisa`. This particular sport was selected because of its short stem which makes it suitable as a pot type Alstroemeria. This new plant most closely resembles the parent, commercial variety `Stablaco`. `Stamoli` differs from `Stablaco` in that `Stamoli` is much shorter than `Stablaco`; `Stamoli` attaining only 49-60 cm in height whereas `Stablaco` is about 200 cm in height. `Stamoli ` has white petals like `Stablaco`, however, `Stamoli` has crimson colored stripes whereas `Stablaco` has brown colored stripes. The short height of `Stamoli` is a result of genetic change. The difference in color between the claimed cultivar and `Stablaco`, is a result of the difference in growing conditions. `Stablaco` is grown under controlled greenhouse conditions whereas `Stamoli` is grown outdoors.
Another difference between `Stamoli` and `Stablaco` is that the color of the petals of `Stamoli` when the petals first being to unfurl is RHS 40. The color of the petals of `Stablaco`, when they first being to unfurl, is RHS 158 C-D. Also, `Stamoli` has one pistil and `Stablaco` has three. The color of the pollen of `Stamoli` is yellow-green whereas for `Stablaco` the pollen is grey/green in color. `Stablaco` is characterized by its unusual, almost pure white flowers highlighted by the upper petals which have brown pencil stripe streaks extending over a yellow background from a pink throat or base.
This selected sport was propagated by me at Aalsameer, The Netherlands, by dividing root stock with very satisfactory results and thereafter this selected plant was propagated through several successive generations in the same manner which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the originally selected sport would be maintained from generation to generation and its homogeneity would be firmly established.